pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in Dragonsdawn
Sallah Telgar *Tarvi Andiyar *Red Hanrahan *Mairi Hanrahan *Brian Hanrahan *Sorka Hanrahan *Porrig Connell *Sean Connell *Cricket *Pol Nietro *Bay Harkenon *Kitti Ping *Wind Blossom *Paul Benden *Emily Boll *Ezra Keroon *Zi Ongola *Garben *Shavva bint Faroud *Liu *Turnien *Hoyle *Wickramansingh *Mar Dook *Ju Adjai *Fulmar Stone *Joel Lilienkamp *Desi Arthied *Patrice de Broglie *Stev Kimmer *Lensdale-53 *Jiro Akamoto -56 122 *Emthal Arthied -62 *Boris Pahlevi -62 *Joe Tobin -62 64 *Ramona Galliani -62 *Caleb Putsch- 62 *Emma Trury-62 *AC Sopers (Soper) -62 211 359 362 387 *Ramon Sifuentes-62 66 *Leland Estes-62 66 *Basil Tomlinson-63 179 287 296on 330 340 383 *Sua O'Hara-63 179 *Barr Hamil *Cherry Duff *Dos Muhammed 66 *Ben Jepson 67 284 *Bob Jepson 67 284 *Arnold Jepson 67 *Dr O. Bell 78 *Rudolph Shwartz 81 82 *Bill Duff 81 *Bjorna Patrick 82 *Hans Semling 82 *Eba Dar 83 *Jacob Chernoff 84 on *Chung -84 on *Catherine Radelin-Doyle *Boris Pahlevi -93 on *Betty Musgrave - 93 *Johnny Greene - 93 230 *Chaila Xavior - 93 *Ivan Chernoff "The Terrible" 94 215 *Esther 95 *Duke (dog) 103 *Chip (Dog) 103 *Dr. Wilcox 106 *Romanies 107 *Theo Force 109 233 251 *Persis St John - 110 *Amig - alien race 111 *Eridani - alien race *Ozzie Munson *Cobber Alhinwa *Artur Gniess - 120 188 *Rudi Shwartz *Roma Nyadezda 123 126 *Wade Lorenzo (Ware) 125 *Joe Tobin 125 *Rene Mallibeau 125 163 *Bill Duff 125 217 *Mercy Doyle -126 *Jivan Paramundi -126 179 264on *Haggie Florizel - 126 *Cecilia Rado 126 *Andi Gomez 126 131 218 *Dino Moreno 126 *Teresa (Dolphin) *Efram *Saki Kiffin -129 183 *Denzil Foley -130 *Andrew Kiersley -130 *Corazon Cervantes -130 *Chuck Kimmage 130 248 *Chuck Havers 131 213 343on 404 *Donnybrooks 133 *Limpy Obrin 139 *Fremlich 141 *Vegan alien *Cabot Francis Carter 159 236on 323on 400 *Tashkovich 160 *Kung 160 *Usuai 160 *Bernard Hegelman 163 *Olga (dolphin) 164 *Ann Gabri 164 *Sabra Stein *Pierre de Courci *Angelo Cervantes 179 *Louise Auster 179 *Rod Messurier 188 *Shuvin Ongola-Stein 193 *Fancy (firelizard) - 193 *Betty Musgrave-Blake 195 223 on *Basil 195 *Greta 195 382on *Emmett (firelizard) 196 *Doove (horse) *Maximilian (dolphin) 209 329 374 *Per Regnesjo 209 *Jacob Chernoff -209 225 298 322 329on 367 373 420 459on eldest logorides girl and two shwartz boys 209 *Aisling Hempenstall -210 *Kurt - 210 *Heinrich 210 *Ziv Marchane -210 *Joel Lilienkamp Jr 210 and other son 277 *Arkady Sturt 211 *Bruce Olivine 211 234 342 348 *David Catarel *Moorhouse family *Foley famil *Brennan family *Duquesne family - Bavaria *Carol Duff-Vassaloe 213 *Bernard Hegelman 214 *Sinead Connell 214 *Dasha Chernoff 214 *Purdee Mott 215 *Tony Gale 215 *Becky Nielson 215 258 284 *Bernard Shattuck 215 252 419 *George Milan 218 on *Joe Milan 219 *Patsy Swann 219 *Eric Hegelman 209 219 *Bob Jorgenson 219 *Simone Jorgenson 222 *Arvi Du Vieux 223 *Wade Lorenzo 225 228 243 251 *Egend 226 228 *Caesar Galliani 227 230 359 362 421on *Boris Pahlevi 227on 232on 247 250 273 371 *Dieter Clissman 227on 232 247 250 273 294 298 310on 371 *Jiva 229 *Bahka 229 *Athpathis 229 *Greg Keating 230 *Gyorgy Logorides 230 238 *Stepan Wladyka 230 *Alexi 232 *Francesco Vassaloe 234 *Chailia Xavior (Chaika) 248 *logorides and galliani kids 251 *Evvie Duff 251 *Martha Chernoff 251 *Tarrie Chernoff - Sira *Ram Da Telgar(Andiyar) 264 *Cara Telgar (Andiyar) -264 309 456 *Bessie Sifuentes 264 *Barr Hamil-Jessup 266 *Jess (Jessup?) 266 *Chris MacArdle-Cooney 266 *Bridey Connell 270 *Lally Moorhouse 270 *Hegelman 283 *Bart Nilwan 284 *... Doyle - feckless joat 284 *Taffy Pugh - 308 *Chio-Chio Yoritomo 313 *Ben Telgar 315 *Dena Telgar 315 *Joe 322 *Feng 322 *Mary Tubberman 328 344 403on *Ned Tubberman 328 344on 404 410 *Sue Havers 343on 404 *Peter Semling 351 395 408on 421 427 438 460 *Shih Lao 351 362 *Paul Logorides 351 408on *Otto Hegelman 351 362 428 435 440on 452 *Nyassa Clissman 352 408on 440on *Marco Galliani 352 (and that bit with Caesar) 421on 431on *Kathy Duff 352 408 427 *Nora Sejby 353 394 398 440on 454 459on *Betsy Patrick 355 *Sasha de Poer 355 *Aliana Zulueta 355 421 *Fritz Fremlich 369 *Ben Byrne 374 *Elizabeth Jepson 385 *Michael Connell 387 *Jerry Mercer 408 421 440on 452on 460on *Two youngest Tubberman daughters 408 *John Aldrin - 416 *Desi Arthied *Stefano Galliani 422 *Phas Rhadamanth's daughter 452 *Peter Chernoff 459on *Spacer Yvonne Yves (ives) *Spacer Tracey Train 71 *Avril Bitra *Nabhi Nabol *Bart Lemos *Pei Pei Ting - 173 283 *Gus Gustavson - 125 139 176 *Felicia Grant 81 98 and earlier 223 *Ted Tubberman *Lucy Tubberman *Peter Tubberman 347 404 408 412on *Jim Tillek *Cabot Francis Carter *Bar Hamil-Jessup *Van Toorn family *Du Vieux family *Holstrom family *Radelin family *Ciotti family *Kwan Marceau *(Hempenstahl)Hempenstall family *Pat Hempenstall *Tuaregs *Langsam family *Tim Andriadus (Andriades) *Byrne family *Duff family *Kaarven *Ostrovsky family *Phas Radamanth *Chuck Kimmage *Sopers *Xi Chi Yuen-49 64 139 259 *Cooney *Jepson *Logorides family *Trury *Galliani family *Kenjo Fusaiyuki *Ika Fusaiyuki 260 297 313 *Drake Bonneau *Svenda Olubushtu *Valli Lieb 114 on *Saki Tiffin *Blackie Nilwan -322 368 *Cos Melvinah -214 460 *Brooks *Chernoff *Tom Patrick (Partrick) 214 220 222 236on 361 370 457 *Bill Duff 223 *Andrew Fremlich *Jennifer Kiersley Fremlich *Joe Tobin NOTES - to be removed once added to appropriate pages. *Five stakes destroyed - Oslo deserted 259? *Beltrae eridani 177 *Tuareg camps 164 *Interesting - Wind Blossom Ping on 133, but Kitti Ping Yung elsewhere. Listed as mother. DB is correct after all. *Svenda watched? 160 *Bavaria 321 *Firestone is known to make female dragons sterile - queens try once before maturation; either of those could be the reason they aren't affected. More likely the reaction causes the sterilation, and Kitti Pibg removed whatever caused that. Except...firelizards aren't affected. Ok, so it's the greens who are. *Kwan responsible for Igen Sandworms? 458